The perfect bride
by NoaEdsLover13
Summary: Sasuke has nothing else to do. But he thinks he needs the perfect bride. Gaara and his friend Ed help him out. But what happens when his perfect bride isnt so perfect? Based off of Moulin Rouge. PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is one of my new stories for my ...companion on ...nvm its just a story i made for my friend okay? okay...well i do hope you enjoy ...ill see you at the bottom of the story...oh and i dont own naruto ...i only wish.**

* * *

The perfect bride

I sat grimacing at the fire pit ahead of me.

I've killed Itachi, and that was all I lived up to.

To become stronger with hate he's given me.

This was the only reason I longed to do, and now that its over maybe I could start a new clan.

But I find no interest in Sakura Haruno, or the other girls in the village.

I'm not saying I lost my lust for them, its just that I've out grown these fan girls.

As I sit staring into the fire in my master chair I wonder,

_'Where else can I find my perfect bride?'_ I am like a king to this village, I own the top assassins run huge businesses and live in the biggest house.

I even have a key to this village.

I decided to go for a walk outside into the moonlight.

_'Maybe it would be clearer out here,'_ I thought to myself.

I opened the tall doors and pushed open the gates.

I went walking into a dinner where I found this black haired girl sitting on the stool and spinning herself.

I sat down three chairs from her and she got off and asked what I wanted.

_'Haven't seen her before'_ I thought.

She had her black hair tied up into a bun with chopsticks and wasn't really a joyful person.

"A coffee for now thanks," I said looking at the table.

"So why do you seem so down?" she asked as she grabbed a glass cup.

"I'm confused, my life is confusing." I said still looking at the table's designs.

"That's not as bad," she said pouring the coffee.

"Huh?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"I'm leaving for my old job. What they pay you here, well you'll end up on the streets," she said handing me the cup.

"Oh thanks," I said as I took the cup.

She stared at me and walked over to her stool again.

I looked to her and she looked to me,

"but I guess I'm just talking out of my ass, telling you my problems." She said as she looked away.

"Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if you had some one to help you," I said taking another sip.

"Psh your talking about having a person love you," she said with a smirk.

"Love is just a game," she said while spinning her back against the table.

"It depends on how you use it," I said and left money on the table.

I walked out and waved a careless hand in the air.

* * *

**Well i told you i would see you...sorta...R&R PLZ!!!! DEDICATED TO NAOKO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...um...i dot know what to say...R&R i guess**

* * *

The perfect bride

The next morning I decided to call Gaara to ask a question, and when I was about to I had a knock at my door.

I dropped the phone back on the table and walked to down the long hall way to the door.

"Open up man!" I heard him yell through the other side of the door.

"Damn it Ed hold on!" I yelled as I opened the door.

Once the door was open Ed pushed through into the house.

"What's up?" I asked and he only looked around.

"Man every time I come here its breathe taking." He said and I closed the door.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a club or something today?" Ed said rubbing the back of his neck.

_'It could help me find a girl…but at a club? There all teases.'_ I thought as Ed waved a hand in front of my face.

"No I'm trying to look for the perfect girl," I said picking up the phone.

"Oh your already giving in to marrige?" Ed asked and I shook my head.

"Who you calling lover boy?" Ed asked as he jumped onto the couch.

"Gaara," I said dialing the number.

Ed grabbed the phone and held his hand out to keep me away.

"No Ed give it!" I said getting a little angry.

"Hello?" I heard Gaaras voice through the phone.

I pushed Ed and Knocked him over.

He kept his foot at me though,

"Hey Gaara Its Ed,"

Gaara stayed quiet.

"Well listen you and me got to find Sasuke the perfect girl for him," Ed said as he tried to crawl away.

I heard Gaara laugh a bit and I pulled Ed's leg back.

"Do you know of a place to find some action?" Ed asked as he used his nails to make lines in the floor.

"Ed give it." I said and he shook his fist whispering "never."

Gaara answered with a polite tone.

"Well there's this big city a little past Suna that has parties everynight…I'll arrange something okay?"

Ed kicked his legs back.

"Yeah okay call me and Sasuke back." Ed said and Gaara laughed because Ed screamed when I pulled him away from the phone and he hung up.

"Thank you Ed," I said running my bangs away from my face.

He jumped up and smiled.

* * *

**... ... R&R PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

The perfect bride

Later on Gaara called back while me and Ed were drinking and talking.

Like always Ed held me back and got the phone.

I just sat at the table thinking _'How the hell did I meet Ed?'_

Once Ed said bye I jumped off the chair and over the counter.

"So what happened?" I asked as Ed sat at the stool.

"Well Gaara got you, me, and him to see the best party girls in Suna tomorrow night." Ed said and I grabbed another drink.

"I'm not looking for a bachelor party girl," I said opening the drink.

"Well it's a start," Ed said finishing off his drink.

I sighed and thought it wouldn't be as bad.

Then Ed spun in his chair reminding me of the dinner girl.

"Hey Ed I got to go," I said putting down the drink.

"Where?" he asked and I only waved to him.

When I got to the dinner I felt a little squeeze in my stomach.

I walked in and looked around.

"Do you need something?" Some one said from the counter.

"Yeah um I'm looking for some one," I said looking at the blonde cashier.

"Who?" she asked and I shrugged.

"That's just it," I said.

"Well what's she look like?" the blonde asked and I looked at her with shock.

"I never said it was a girl," I said and she smirked.

"You never said it was a boy," she said.

"Well she was working here last night and she has black hair," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hmmm oh you mean Naoko?" She asked and I shrugged.

Then the kitchen doors opened with a girl in a uniform.

"Who are you?" she asked and I said

"Sasuke."

"Okay," she said as she walked behind the counter.

She tied her brown hair up into a bun and shook her bangs out.

"So whats this about Naoko?" She asked and the blonde.

"I dont know?" Tha blonde replied and looked confussed.

Next thing I knew Ed came running in when the brown haired girl shook her bangs again.

"Hey Sasuke-...whoa..." Ed said looking from me to the brunette and taking another look at her but kept on staring.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Uh Ed, I think we should go call Gaara," I said and Ed didnt move, he just kept staring.

"Lets go Ed!" I said pushing him through the doors.

Once outside, "Dude..."

* * *

**okay ...im kinda in a faze so i dont know when the next chappie will be R&R PLZ!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The perfect bride

Once outside,

"Dude..." I smiled at Ed's lustful stares.

"Yeah Ed whatever," I said pushing him away from the diner.

"Alright lets go to Suna right now," I said to Ed who jumped with joy.

Ed went to his house to get a few things and I really didn't care so I just waited at the gates.

"Dude where's your stuff?" Ed asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I can buy it, lets go."

When Ed jumped over the gates I looked back at the diner that now said 'Out of service' then I jumped after Ed.

"Oh I told Gaara were coming," Ed said right before we teleported our way to Suna.

"Well hello Sasuke," I heard some one say from behind me.

Then I felt two arms around my neck and chest.

"Hello Temari," I said turning away from her grip.

"I like this place already," Ed said staring at Temari.

"Whose your friend?" Temari asked circling Ed.

"That's Edward Elric," I said pulling Ed away from Temari.

"Well Gaara is in his office and he told me to take you to our house." Temari informed.

"How lovely," I said following her.

Once we got to Gaaras Ed was amazed at his huge house.

"Its almost better than yours," he said and I smirked.

"Hey Sasuke and friend," Kankuro said as we opened the door.

"Yo," I said and Ed said "sup." Temari pulled on our hands to follow her and we complied.

"Well your rooms are like sweets," Temari said as we walked into a very large hallway.

"Can I join you?" Temari asked and I smirked.

"Depends on who I bring back," I said and she grinned.

She pushed Ed one way of the hall way and me the other.

Once we entered our own room it was like paradise.

I even heard Ed yell,

"I LOVE YOU GAARA!" and I smiled.

Once Gaara got back home he went to my room and knocked.

I opened it and smiled,

"your rooms are great…even Ed says he loves you," I said and he smirked.

"Were going to party tonight," Gaara said and I nodded and he disappeared to go see Ed.

When I turned back to my room I looked through the closet for some clothes.

There was a note on and I read it, _'Need clothes? go to my room.'_ It said and I put the note on my bed.

I walked around to find Gaara but only got lost.

Then a door opened behind me and pulled me in.

I looked up to see Temari sitting over me,

"He…" I didn't get to finish Temari had already pressed a finger to my lips.

"I've been to the Rouge (party clubs name) and I know what you'll need to wear." Temari said getting off of me.

I noticed Ed and Gaara where sitting in the corner and grinning.

They were already dressed in black suits.

"Go put this on," she said handing me a suit.

Temari said as she slapped my ass.

"Your such a whore," Gaara said to Temari and she winced.

Ed just stayed quiet.

When I came out Temari blushed and I looked away.

"Lets go," Gaara said as we walked out of Temari's room.

* * *

**sweet huh? I think it sucks but now offense plz R&R!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Um...I dont know ...I suck at writing so..yeah laters...**

* * *

The perfect bride

We hardly talked on our way there, and Gaara just kept smirking.

"Is there something we should know Gaara?" I said to him and he just grinned.

"Hope you know how to dance," was all he said.

"Do you?" Ed asked and he only grinned even more.

"Theres a lot you guys don't know," He said as we started noticing a huge group of guys.

We walked into the group and were sent to the very front.

"We're just going to party tonight," Gaara said to me.

Gaara stood at the front and turned to the crowd of men.

All the guys hushed and listened for Gaara.

He nodded to the crowd and they all went wild.

"What was that?" I asked and Gaara repeated what he said earlier.

"Its almost like I own all the clubs." He said as he pushed the doors open.

Everyone rushed inside.

We walked inside and noticed a group of girls with one man in front of them.

"Those are his diamond dogs," Gaara said and I finally got where we were.

"So Gaara, you set us up with these kinda girls?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Didn't Ed tell you?" then Ed started to whistle.

"Just deal with it," Ed said pushing us forward.

All of the girls wore very exotic dresses and looking very …very…attractive.

Three girls ran up to Gaara and started sandwiching him.

I smirked noticing they liked him and then a girl ran up to Ed in a blue dress and flashed him and grabbed on to him.

Then a girl with a guys hat on her head ran up to me in a gray dress and flashed her back side to me and turned around pushing herself onto me.

Everyone seemed to have a fun time and I went along with it dancing with this girl that kept on shaking her dress.

Ed passed me,

"this is awesome," he said before moving away.

I noticed the one girl leave Gaara because he was full.

And he did know how to dance.

A lot of songs came on that I haven't heard of and it still was awesome.

Even the headman was dancing.

And then all the music stopped and everyone turned there attention to the spot light in the middle of the room.

There was three girls on three swings with diamonds galming it.

There was a brunette with her hair up in a bun and with a mask covering her eyes.

A blonde haired girl with her hair up in a bun, wearing a mask, and wearing the same dress.

And a Black haired one with a bun, mask, and the same dress.

She was wearing a black dress with fish net stockings.

She was wearing black high heels, and she was spinning around the pole making her way down it to the floor.

Once she was on the floor she didn't move she just waited there.

"My beauty's ," the head man said...

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm trying not to loose interest in this story but I promise I wont...damn you Temari an your kinky evil ways! shakes fist**

* * *

The perfect bride

And then all the music stopped and everyone turned there attention to the light with a girl on a swing in the middle of it.

There was a black haires girl with her hair up in a bun and with a mask covering her eyes.

She was wearing a black dress with fish net stockings.

She was wearing black high heels, and silver gliter started to fall as the swing lowered.

"The French are glad to die for love.

They delight in fighting duels.

But I prefer a man who lives . . .and gives expensive jewels." She sang as the swinf lowered.

Soon the crowd of men started to cheer and she was swinging around them as they tried to reach out for her.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
on your humble flat... Or help you feed your cat meow pussycat," The guys practically worshipped her.

They would pick her and take her around everywhere as she sang.

Gaara soon pulled me aside from the glimmering image and sat me down next to Ed.

"Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end. But square cut or pear shaped, these rocks don't lose their shapes. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Tiffany!" I looked to Gaara and asked him,

"when am I going to meet the girl?" Gaara looked from the number one prostitute to me and answered,

"after her number, I've arranged a special meeting with you and Mademoiselle Naoko . . . totally alone." I remembered that name.

"CARTIER!" I looked at her and she was the girl at the restraunt.

"Alone?" I asked thinking Ed or Gaara might come.

"Totally alone." Ed answered.

"Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!" She blew a kiss and said

"come and get me boys," and with that they crowded around her.

Her back was soon filled with hands holding her as she laid down on them.

"Black star, Rozz call, talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!" Harry Zidler was the pimp.

He owned his diamond dogs.

The group of guys carrying Naoko brought her up to a platform with Harry.

And she danced with him.

"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer," Harry sang too,

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend." Then Naoko again,

"There may come a time when a hot-boiled employer think's you're,"

Harry, "awful nice."

Naoko, "But get that ice or else no dice." She still danced but asked hid the conversation she was having with Harry,

"Is the man here Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Harry answered.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's the one with the black hair sitting with the Kazekage." He answered.

Two other prostitutes walked onto the plat form and sang while some guys ran up.

"Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best friend," they sang dancing into the crowd.

By now Naoko and Harry where hidden behind the other diamond dogs faking a scene.

(Meanwhile in with Harry and Naoko)

"Will he invest?" She asked.

"Pigeon, After spending the night with you, how can he refuse?" Harry answered while taking off part of his clothing.

"What's his type? Wilting flower? Hmmmm. Bright and bubbly, gasp, or smoldering temptress? Growl?" She question while putting on a new dress.

"I'd say smoldering temptress. We're all relying on you. Remember - a real show, with a real theater, with a real audience. And you'll be," he said.

"A real actress." She finished the last part for him.

It was finally time for her to come out of hiding with Harry in a new dress.

And she soon popped out with a pink dress with diamonds on it.

And Harry cam out in his under clothes pretending to hide himself.

"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" She was brought up to our table at last and finally spoke when she was finished with her song.

"I believe you were expecting me."

* * *

**Alright I just want to say congrats Thesa and Garret on their new relationship. R&R PLZ!!!!!**


End file.
